The present invention relates to an assembly structure for a hand trowel. More specifically, it relates to a structure that provides precise and simple assembly and disassembly of a handle and a blade. The assembly structure further provides a firm and stable combination and positioning when corresponding parts are being moved against each other.
The early hand trowel adopted a configuration that allowed people to grasp a handle with their hands, with the handle being directly planted and fixed onto a blade. However, for applications in different places, shapes and areas of the blades may vary. In short, people should have a number of hand trowels with different shapes and areas. This not only increases costs, since each individual trowel must be purchased separately, but also causes inconvenience for storage and carriage. Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,675, which discloses a hand trowel that can be assembled and is composed of a handle and a blade. The handle has a groove formed inside its base with flanges on both sides. The blade is integrated with a tongue having flanges on both sides. There is a keeper having an arm with bosses at the end. When the groove formed inside the handle base slides along the tongue on the blade and gets locked, the bosses at the end of the arm associated with the keeper installed at one side of the tongue lock into the openings on the handle base. Then the handle base and the tongue are combined to provide a positioning function. The disclosed assembly structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,675 indeed achieves multiple objectives that include one single handle being combinable with many blades of different shapes and areas, reduced storage space when not in use and easy carrying.
In fact, further understanding of U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,675 reveals that the relative movement between the handle base and the blade tongue can not provide adjustable positioning upon combination without a keeper to help fixation. But when the handle and the blade are taken apart, disadvantages are presented with the inconvenience for assembly caused by the loss of the keeper, an individual part.
In view of the need of a structure that can provide precise and simple assembly and disassembly of the handle and the blade in a hand trowel and a firm and stable combination and positioning when corresponding parts are being moved against each other, the inventor creates the present invention.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an assembly structure for a hand trowel. The tongue installed on the blade has a T-shape and forms a direct locking structure at its front end. The handle has a T-shaped groove inside its base to match the T-shape tongue and corresponding openings on the wall of both sides at the open end. Through such a structure, when the T-shaped groove inside the handle base slides along the T-shape tongue associated with the blade and gets locked, a firm and stable combination and positioning can be provided.